The present invention relates to a display structure installed in a vehicle such as a car to be used as a navigation system, etc. and, more particularly, a retractable setting-up structure for setting up the display out of the case and retracting it into the case.
A typical car display device includes a navigation display device, a TV set, or the like arranged in the inside of an instrument panel An image displayed on a screen of the navigation display device, the TV set, or the like is then projected onto a reflector to be monitored or watched by the driver (or the passenger). Such a so-called heads-up display device is well known (see Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 6-183284 or Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 6-144081). The reflector is supported on an upper surface of a front window panel or the instrument panel of the vehicle.
In the heads-up display device, a display main body is typically put away in the case when not used, and is pulled out from the case when used. The display main body and the case are arranged on the upper surface of the instrument panel. Hence, the upper surface of the instrument panel is easily heated up to a high temperature by radiation heat of solar light, so that there is a possibility that a display panel such as a crystal panel of the display main body is thermally destroyed or damaged.
For this reason, the display panel is protected against the thermal destruction or thermal damage by putting away the display main body in the case such that the display panel is put downward in the case into its lying state, thereby positioning the display panel far from the upper surface of the instrument panel which is heated up to the high temperature.
Since the display main body must be set up from its lying state by pulling the display main body up from the case when such display main body is to be in use, a retractable setting-up structure for retractably setting up the display main body out of the case has been installed into the display device.
The retractable setting-up structure for the car display device in the prior art is constructed so that a rotation axis which is fitted to the display main body is connected to a rotational driving source such as a motor and so that an upward/downward moving mechanism which is moved vertically in the case is also connected to the display main body. The rotational driving source and the upward/downward moving mechanism can be operated at the same time. As a result, if the display main body is moved upward and downward while being rotated, such display main body has been able to be set repeatedly in its lying state and its standing state.